


Pasts Revealed and Hearts United

by Deathangelgw



Series: Destiny's Wheel [3]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Sappy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: This is a flashback chapter. I saw a picture of the boys in ancient samurai armor and the wheels began to turn. (haha see what I did there? Wheels? teehee...no one? aw poop) What if they were destined from the get go to be together? So this came out.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 3: Pasts Revealed and Hearts United pt. 1/3

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…

Warnings: The same as the other two chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.

Pairings: no concrete ones in this one, though they are all friends.

Rating: PG-13 in this part, though it will get up to R

Note: This is a flashback chapter. It’s based on some interesting pics of the boys in old Samurai armor and it got me wondering how they REALLY knew each other and were able to click so well together. This chapter flashes back to what I think were the first Troopers and looks at their connections to each other and my OC.

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

~Kaos speaking~

*time passing/changing*

 

Nasuti stepped out of Kimiko’s room and faced six worried faces and one feline. She smiled slightly, and then sighed. “Her injuries were pretty bad, but her healing abilities have already kicked in,” she said softly.

 

Ryo stepped forward and asked quietly, “Can we see her?”

 

Nasuti nodded, then stated sternly, “But only for a little bit! You all need rest as much as she does!”

 

They grinned at her and nodded, then stepped into the room. Allowing their eyes to adjust to the moonlight-filled room, they gazed upon the still figure in the lone bed. Kimiko opened her eyes slowly and looked at them, smiling faintly. “Hey. You should be in bed,” she chided them softly.

 

They chuckled as they walked over and sat down on her bed, lightly touching her in some way. “Yea well, it takes one to know one,” Shu retorted as he winked at her.

 

She grinned back, leaning against the pillows with a very slight wince. “Well stop worrying about me. I’m fine,” she said firmly. She blinked as she felt fingers lace with her own and looked over at Ryo. Smiling gently at him, she added, “I will be fine. It’ll take more than that to kill me off.”

 

Ryo sighed softly and replied, “Kimiko, I know I had promised myself not to tell you what to do. But, I’m speaking for the guys too. That’s the third time we’ve nearly lost you because of your thinking that you need to put everything on the line for us in order to prove something! And…” He swallowed hard as he squeezed her fingers. “Kimiko, you have nothing that you need to prove because we already believe you. Don’t make our hearts die again in losing you. Onegai,” he whispered softly.

 

Her eyes filled with tears as the holder of Reikon looked down. She leaned into Ryo as he held her and whispered, “I can’t make a promise to not put myself in danger, but I will try to be more careful.” She felt a kiss being pressed to her head and smiled as she snuggled closer. She was laid back onto the pillows and she smiled up at them. They each gave her a gentle kiss good night, then left the room. Byakuen purred as they walked by him before he padded silently into Reikon’s room to sleep.

 

As each Trooper fell asleep, the mark of their yoroi’s soul glowed on their forehead as a soft familiar chiming rang through the air. Outside of the house, a shimmering form appeared, the Staff of Kaos held tightly within a ghostly hand. The spirit gazed silently at the cabin, and then began to glow gently. ~Samurai Troopers. Your paths were destined long ago. Now, you have been given another chance to live the lives you were promised. But first, you must know why fate has given you this chance. Open your minds to the past and see yourselves reborn.~ The chiming increased as the glow flared, matching the lights of the yoroi souls.

 

* 1,010 years in the past *

 

“Kiiiiimikooooo! KIIIIIMIKOOOOOO!! Doko!?” A young boy’s voice floated over to the girl sitting by a patch of flowers. She looked up, curious violet eyes searching for the source as a five year old raven haired boy walked around the bend. She giggled and got up, waving. Running over towards her, the young boy stopped and put his small fists on his hips as he gazed at her sternly. “Where have you been!? I’ve been looking all over!” he cried sternly, his blue eyes flashing.

 

Kimiko looked down guiltily, hands behind her back as she remorsefully toed the ground. “Gomen ne, aniki. I didn’t mean to worry you,” she murmured softly, looking up at her brother through her bangs timidly.

 

His face softened and he grinned. “Well then, hurry it up! We’ve been looking all over for you!” he exclaimed, shaking his head. She giggled and hugged him adoringly, snuggling. “Aw c’mon Kimiko-chan! You’re squeezing too hard!” he grumbled good-naturedly, hugging her back.

 

“Oi Ryo! Did you find her?” another young boy’s voice shouted as a smoky haired youth ran into the clearing. His face broke into a grin as he put his hands on his hips. “You know, you are more trouble than you’re worth, Kimiko-chan,” he said while wagging his finger at her.

 

“Aw Shu-san, I didn’t mean to! You aren’t going to leave me, are you?” the little girl asked, looking suddenly scared.

 

“If he did that, we’d have to tell your okaasan and otousan why you’re crying,” a blond haired boy replied with a reproving look at Shu.

 

Two more boys, one a red head and the other blue haired, sauntered over, laughing. “We wouldn’t want that! No one makes our Kimiko-chan cry, Seiji-san,” the blue haired boy proclaimed as he hugged the little girl soothingly.

 

“Ne, Touma-san, Shin-san. I found those bellise orchids that you were looking for!” Kimiko exclaimed excitedly as she turned in Touma’s arms and clutched his nakata.

 

“Well, why don’t you show us and we can get those herbs for Teirana-sensei?” Shin suggested indulgently as he looked at her over Touma’s shoulder. Kimiko nodded excitedly and started tugging them along, giggling as they laughingly followed her.

 

The sun made its slow descent in the sky as the six children played and retrieved the needed herbs. They had just finished dropping off the herbs and had started a game of tag when they were called.

 

“Shu-chan! Dinner!”

“Shin-san! Come wash up! Dinner!”

“Seiji-niichan! Mom says to come in for dinner!”

“Ryo-san! Kimiko-chan! Come inside and wash up!”

“Touma-chan! Find your brother for dinner!”

 

The six children sighed, calling out assurances to their parents or siblings before looking at each other. “Same time to watch the stars tonight?” Shin asked as he kicked the ground lightly. They all nodded in agreement then waved as they ran to their respective homes.

 

* present time *

 

The six Troopers slept peacefully, their faces softened with smiles as they dreamed. Their symbols pulsed softly as they slept, keeping them in the past.

 

* 1,007 years in the past *

 

Eight year old Kimiko hummed softly as she cut the blossoms off of a plant, placing it in a small basket next to her. She gasped softly in surprise as her world suddenly went dark. A soft chuckle near her ear relaxed her slightly and she smiled. “Seiji-san, what are you doing?” she asked softly as she smiled and turned to him when he slid his hands from her face.

 

He grinned at her. “We got let out early by Turano-sensei and have been looking for you. Shesai-san said that Teirana-sensei had sent you to find some lily blossoms,” he replied as he flopped down next to her, eyeing her basket.

 

She nodded. “Hai. Sensei wants them before I go home. So I have to hurry,” she said as she went back to looking and cutting the delicate blooms. “Sensei says that the petals hold a special ingredient needed for childbirth,” she commented as she glanced over at Seiji.

 

He grinned at her. “That will be needed for Sosha-san, ne?” He smiled as she nodded, then asked, “Can I help?”

 

She smiled at him. “Hai! Clip just below the blossoms and clip only the half blooming ones,” she instructed excitedly as he brought out his dagger and started helping. Once the basket was full, they went back to the village. Having dropped off the blossoms, they then went in search of the others.

 

“Oniisama! Doko!?” Kimiko called out as she ran down the path to the river. She giggled as Seiji tickled her, and then chased him to the river bank. There, they found the rest of their group practicing what they had learned. “There you are! What are you doing?” Kimiko asked as she watched her brother and friends go through their katas.

 

“Training,” Ryo said lightly as he smiled at her and put down his practice sword.

 

Kimiko gazed at them wistfully. “Wish I could do that,” she mumbled as she sat down and wrapped her arms around her indrawn knees.

 

“You know you can’t, Kimiko-chan. It’s against our law for girls to do stuff they shouldn’t,” Shu reminded her as he smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. She pouted and sighed, nodding. “Aw, don’t do that, Kimiko-chan,” Shu groaned sufferingly as she poked her toe slightly in the sand.

 

“Well, what if we just happen to show her stuff when we practice?” Touma asked thoughtfully, a grin on his face as he saw her smile slowly.

 

“Yea, I mean, no one has to know, ne? And it’d be fun and she could teach us about herbs and such!” Ryo added excitedly as he looked at his friends.

 

“Weeell…” Shu hesitated, frowning in concern.

 

“Come on, Shu-san. It couldn’t hurt. And we’d all keep quiet,” Shin prodded encouragingly. Shu grinned and nodded.

 

“Honto ni!? WAI!!” Kimiko sprang to her feet joyfully and hugged them all, kissing them on the cheeks. They laughed as they began to teach her how to fight.

 

* 1,000 years in the past *

 

“You’re aiming too high, Kimiko. You don’t have to compensate. You’ve got a good eye.” Touma smiled as he helped Kimiko use his bow. He came up behind her and corrected her arms before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Just concentrate,” he said softly, encouragingly.

 

“Hai,” fifteen year old Kimiko replied softly as she focused her aim. She let her arrow fly and giggled as she hit the target. “I did it, Touma!” she cried, laughing as she hugged him tightly.

 

He chuckled as he hugged her back. “Hai, you did. How are you doing with your katanas and staff exercises?” he asked as she stepped back and ran to get the arrow from the tree. He smiled wistfully as he watched her, wishing not for the first time that he could ask her to marry him. But he and his friends had agreed to let her decide who she wished to be with. ‘It doesn’t help that she’s the most beautiful girl in the village,’ he thought to himself sadly.

 

She smiled as she came back, her cheeks flushed from excitement. “I’m doing fine. Aniki and Seiji are very proud of my form in the swords and Shu and Shin are swearing that I’m cheating whenever I beat them,” she exclaimed, laughing.

 

Touma laughed with her. Since they had become fourteen years of age, the young men had been training in the weapon area that was the highest talent for them. For Touma, it was the bow and arrow. And they had each been teaching Kimiko privately since they had started to learn and were pleased at how well she listened to them.

 

It wasn’t one sided, though. They were also learning about the medicinal properties of most herbs from her in exchange. They found, much to their surprise, that they needed most of that knowledge for their battles or time in the wilderness.

 

As they each learned from the other, the young men were finding that, outside of Ryo, they were falling even more in love with Kimiko, which had caused great concern between them all.

 

“I don’t want to lose any of you because I may want to marry Kimiko,” Shu had said solemnly when they had sat together while Kimiko had been away one day.

 

Touma sighed softly. ‘None of us want that. Demo, how could we ever make her choose? We all love her…’ he thought to himself as they went towards the river where their group met every day. He smiled reassuringly at Kimiko as she glanced at him in worry, then smiled sadly as she wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled against him as they walked. ‘If only…’

 

“Konnichiwa, minna!” Kimiko called out cheerfully as she let Touma go and ran towards their friends.

 

“Oi, Kimiko! Touma! There you are!” Shu called out as he and Shin put down their staffs and waved.

 

“Hai!! I got a bull's eye!” Kimiko cried gleefully as she glomped them both, giggling.

 

“Wow, honto ni? Sugoi!” Shin exclaimed softly as he pecked her on the cheek and grinned at her.

 

Shu chuckled softly as Touma came up. “Ne, Touma, you got competition after all!” he teased as he poked his friend. Touma snickered and shook his head as he took his bow off.

 

“No, I don’t think so…” Kimiko proclaimed wisely as she nodded. “He still can shoot the clouds. I can’t do that,” she said with a grin.

 

“Sounds like Touma. His head is always in the clouds,” Seiji’s voice floated out teasingly as he and Ryo came from around the river bend. Giggling, Kimiko hugged them both, accepting loving pecks on her cheek and forehead in greeting. “So you were able to get a good shot? Good job,” Seiji said warmly as he hugged her briefly.

 

Kimiko nodded and grinned, then gasped. “Oh no! I forgot that we were supposed to get some fubur root and I left my basket in the hut!” she exclaimed as she hit her head. “Oi, I’m such a baka…” she muttered to herself.

 

“Go on and get it and we’ll help you,” Ryo commanded with a grin as he patted her butt to get her moving. She yipped and glared at him, then grinned and nodded, running back towards the village.

 

She ran to her family’s hut and grabbed her herb basket, then started out again for the river. All of a sudden, she screeched as she was pulled into an ally, her noise muffled by a hand over her mouth. She gasped and struggled as she was pinned, and then froze as a soft voice spoke in her ear. “Kimiko-kun. My father has told me that he has honored my request and has asked your father for your hand in marriage for me.”   
  
She trembled as she was turned and faced a tall muscular young man the same age as her. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail and his chiseled face was drawn into a slight sneer as his green eyes roamed over her trembling body. He licked his lips as he brought his gaze back up to hers. “Soon, you will be mine, precious night-flower,” he whispered softly, his sneer growing into a leer.

 

Kimiko’s eyes narrowed in fearful anger as she began to struggle. “I will NEVER marry you, Sato! I could never love someone like you!” she cried angrily as she finally broke his hold. She stepped away from him as he stalked towards her.

 

He chuckled softly. “Love? Who said anything about love? I want you and I always get what I want,” he said quietly. He cocked an eyebrow as he heard Ryo and Shu’s voices calling for her, then grinned at her again. “Ah well…till our wedding night,” he purred out with a wink and a wicked laugh before he sauntered away, leaving her trembling.

 

“Kimiko! Doko!?” Ryo called out as he came around the corner, and then smiled as he saw her standing before him. “Ah there you are! You were taking so long that we began-what’s wrong?!” His smile dropped as he saw her trembling.

 

She turned to him and sobbed softly as she ran to his arms, cuddling close. “Sato said that his father asked ‘tousan for my hand in marriage!” she sobbed out as she clung to her brother and trembled.

 

“Nani?!” Ryo asked in shock, his face pale.

 

She nodded, sniffling as he soothingly rubbed her back. He looked up as he heard Shu, and then sighed softly as the other boy came over, gray blue eyes filled with concern. He shook his head as Kimiko leaned up, sniffling as she wiped her face. She took a deep breath and smiled at them. “Ah, we’d better hurry and get those roots or else Teirana-sensei will get mad!” she stated cheerfully, though they could tell she was forcing it. But they didn’t fight her as they followed her back to the others to look for the roots before dinner.

 

Later that night, Ryo and Kimiko were eating dinner with their father and mother when they received news that changed everything. They looked up as their father put down his chopsticks and gazed at them solemnly. “I received an interesting offer today for Kimiko’s hand. Gokuran-sama came to me and asked if I would give Kimiko’s hand to Sato-kun in marriage,” he informed them quietly.

 

Kimiko gasped softly and paled, her eyes wide. Ryo stood up as he touched her hand soothingly. “Onegai, ‘tousan, did you refuse?!” he pleaded softly as he gazed at his father.

 

“Why should I refuse our lord? His son will take good care of Kimiko,” their father replied sternly as he watched his son.

 

Shaking his head almost violently, Ryo clenched his hands. “Iie, ‘tousan! Sato doesn’t love her! Don’t say yes!” he begged.

 

Frowning, their father glared at Ryo. “I will decide what her future is. Remember who the father is here!” he snapped angrily.

 

“I won’t do it! I won’t marry him!” Kimiko protested as she shook her head tearfully. “He just wants to sleep with me, nothing more! I don’t want him!” she sobbed out.

 

“You will obey my orders! I am the head of this household and you will obey!" their father snapped out quietly, his voice brittle and cold as he glared at his wayward children.

 

"Akira, you are being rather cruel," their mother protested softly as she placed her bowl down.

 

"She's just like her mother! That one was always so bull headed! It's why she's dead!" Akira snarled, and then stopped as a deathly silence fell over all of them. He looked at his wife in mute shock at what he had just said before looking at his children.

 

"'Tousan, what do you mean?" Ryo whispered hoarsely as he stared at his father. He glanced at his sister and instantly felt worry shoot through him as he saw her pale countenance.

 

"Akira, don't..." their mother whispered pleadingly, but Akira shook his head.

 

"It is for the best that they know," he murmured quietly before straightening and looking directly at Kimiko. "Yurino and I are not your blood parents, Kimiko. Your mother was Ayase, Yurino's sister. Your father was my best friend, Kino. They were only married for a couple of months before they found out that they were expecting,” he started as he watched her, feeling a pang in his chest as he saw her become almost sickly-looking. “Three days before your birth, Kino was killed in a hunting trip by a tiger...” he trailed off and swallowed hard, looking down as he clenched a fist around his chopsticks.

 

“Ayase was broken by his death. She went into labor after his body was returned, but didn’t survive her labor. She died immediately after you were born and didn’t even name you. Akira named you after we took you in,” Yurino finished for him as she placed her hand on Kimiko’s hand. Kimiko looked at her tearfully, shaking, and the woman she had known as her mother for years smiled at her gently. “I insisted on taking you in. Ryo had been born just a week earlier, so I was able to feed you and we are family,” she added softly.

 

“B-But n-not-t as it-t should-d b-be,” Kimiko whispered as she sniffled tearfully. She sobbed and pulled away from Yurino, then stood up and ran from the house. Yurino and Akira called for her, but Ryo stared at them in shock.

 

“I told you we should not have told her!” Yurino cried as she covered her face with a shaking hand.

 

“She needed to know! And besides, it doesn’t matter now,” Akira replied quietly as he picked up his bowl and began to eat once more. “When she is married, she will have a new family,” he added after swallowing.

 

“Iie, papa, please don’t make her do that,” Ryo suddenly whispered as he faced his father. “She hates him and he just wants to use her body and parade her because she is the most beautiful woman in our village. It would be a cold, loveless marriage. Do you truly not love her and wish to subject her to that?” he demanded softly as he stared at his father as Akira stopped eating and gazed at the table.

 

Silence reigned over them for several moments before Akira looked up slightly. “Go find your sister, Ryo. She shouldn’t be left alone,” he murmured quietly and Ryo nodded sharply before standing quickly and leaving the room. Akira looked at his wife sadly, and then smiled. “Perhaps we should speak on what to do about our daughter,” he suggested, earning a small smile and nod from his wife before they returned to dinner.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo ran through the woods, calling for his sister in rising panic. He was becoming more and more afraid that she was going to do something drastic after all that had happened. He stopped at a tree, panting heavily as he looked around the shadows frantically for his sister. “Imouto! Imouto, onegai!” he cried roughly, shaking.

 

“Ryo? What’s happened?” Touma’s voice floated out of the shadows as he appeared from the bushes, eyes wide with worry.

 

“’Tousan told us that Sato’s father has asked for Kimiko’s hand in marriage,” Ryo explained quietly, nodding as Touma growled lowly. “She and I protested and he...” Ryo stopped as he swallowed hard, and then shook his head, shaking. “We need to find her. I’m afraid for her,” he whispered as he looked up at his best friend.

 

Nodding in agreement, Touma gripped Ryo’s arm gently. “The others will be here shortly.”

 

“You always did eat faster than the rest of us,” Seiji commented as he arrived as well, followed by Shu and Shin.

 

“What’s happened?” Shin asked as he saw how upset Ryo was.

 

“Later, we need to find Kimiko now,” Ryo replied gruffly before he headed into the woods again, calling for his sister.

 

“Matte, Ryo, the river. You know she loves it there,” Seiji stated as he caught up with his friend and pointed.

 

“Ryo no baka! I forgot!” Ryo cried before racing towards the river, followed swiftly by his friends. They came around the bend out of the bushes and stopped as they saw a small curled up figure by the edge of the riverbed. “Imouto!” Ryo’s voice cracked with emotion as he ran to his sister and dropped down next to her, hugging her tightly. “You scared me so much, imouto...” he whispered as he held her and rocked her while the others ran towards her.

 

“Don’t call me that. I’m not your sister, remember?” she whispered tearfully as she sat in his hold, stunning the other four as they came over.

 

“Iya! You are my sister in my heart if not in blood! I will always call you sister!” Ryo retorted angrily as he leaned back and shook her gently, making her look at him. He smiled gently and brushed away her tears. “I love you as my sister and always will, imouto,” he added lovingly before hugging her as she started crying again into his shoulder.

 

“What do you mean, not related? But you look alike,” Shu said quietly as they sat around the two siblings.

 

“’Tousan revealed to us that Kimiko is my cousin, not my sister. Her parents died before and after she was born,” Ryo explained as he rocked his sister, rubbing her back as he ran his fingers through her hair.

 

“You’re kidding...” Touma whispered in shock, looking as stunned as the others.

 

Shaking her head as she sat up and sniffled, Kimiko wiped her face and hiccuped. “He told me after telling me that I will be that...that pig headed arrogant man Sato’s wife,” she said hoarsely before sniffling again, hiccuping miserably.

 

“Nani?! That bastard?! He wouldn’t dare!” Shu growled out as he jumped up, cracking his knuckles before he was yanked back down by Shin.

 

“Let Akira-kun take care of it, Shu. He’ll do the right thing,” Seiji suggested softly as he rubbed Kimiko’s back soothingly.

 

“If he will,” Kimiko retorted bitterly, sniffling again as her lip quivered. She bit it and leaned into the gentle touch on her cheek.

 

“Shinjite, imouto. Papa will come through for us,” Ryo murmured assuredly before hugging her to him once more. They stayed together for a while before he gathered her up and carried her home, since she was sleeping. They parted at the village and all went home. Laying her down in her bedroll, Ryo smiled before he stood and went out of the room. He went to the main room and watched his parents as they sat together, sipping on some tea. “She’s sleeping now.”

 

“You always did take good care of her, Ryo. Arigato,” Yurino answered with a smile as she reached for her son, drawing him to them. “Your father wishes to tell you his decision.”

 

Ryo sat down and gazed at his father anxiously as Akira sat up. Clearing his throat, Akira sighed before smiling over at his son. “I will be seeing Gokuran-sama in the morning and informing him that I reject Sato’s request. I will not allow Kimiko to marry Sato-kun,” he stated firmly.

 

“Arigato, Otousan!” Ryo cried ecstatically before hugging his father impulsively. “Kimiko will be so happy!”

 

“I know. I just hope that you both marry soon. I don’t wish to marry you off,” Akira murmured as he returned the hug before releasing his son.

 

“I know, ‘tousan. I don’t know about me, demo, I...” Ryo stopped, biting his lip worriedly before smiling. “I know four who wish her hand that I approve of. Demo...”

 

“You are leaving it up to her. Oh how tense for them all,” Yurino observed sympathetically as she rubbed her son’s back. “You best go to bed now. You have an early day.”

 

“Hai, ‘kaasan. Oyasumi ‘tousan, ’kaasan,” Ryo answered with a smile before kissing them each on the cheek and heading for bed. As he tucked himself in, he smiled happily. At least for now, things were going to be fine.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 3: Pasts Revealed and Hearts United pt. 2/3

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…

Warnings: The same as the other two chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.

Pairings: no concrete ones in this one, though they are all friends.

Rating: R for violence

Note: This is a flashback chapter. It’s based on some interesting pics of the boys in old Samurai armor and it got me wondering how they REALLY knew each other and were able to click so well together. This chapter flashes back to what I think were the first Troopers and looks at their connections to each other and my OC.

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

~Kaos speaking~

*time passing/changing*

 

*1000 years in the past*

 

Humming softly, Kimiko skipped along the path towards the meeting place she had with her aniki and her friends. Since her father had politely declined Gokuran-sama’s offer, they had all started to accept the strange news on Kimiko’s parentage. But they found that it only made her more special to them.

 

She also found herself looking at her friends with a bit more than what once had been. She noticed how Touma would smile at her, how Seiji would hold her just a bit longer than was really necessary, or how Shin and Shu would watch her when she wasn’t looking. But it wasn’t just how they were acting that was catching her eye. Her own feelings were somewhat confusing as well. She knew she loved them, but now it was a tenderness that warmed her and made her ache for something she wasn't sure on.

 

They had always been close, but she realized that sometimes closeness such as theirs could also be blinding to what was right before them. For now though, she pushed aside her thoughts as she arrived at the small clearing by the stream. She smiled as she saw that they were already doing their sparring and quietly sat down under the large wisteria tree that was hanging over the river.

 

She wrapped an arm around her knee as she observed their moves and couldn't help but admire their strength and grace. Her eyes followed Seiji's arms as they swung the wooden sword he held, heard the clack of it connecting with Ryo's in light taps as they practiced. She looked over and watched as Shu and Shin danced around each other, spinning their staffs as they circled each other before Touma jumped in and attacked either of them, testing. Her heart overflowed with sudden unquenchable love for these young men whom she had grown up with.

 

She refocused when she noticed that Ryo and Seiji had stopped and were talking quietly. Curious, she stood and went over to them, easily avoiding her three other friends as they fought and laughed, taunting each other. She leaned against Ryo and smiled when he wrapped an arm around her waist while Seiji kissed her forehead tenderly in greeting before replying to whatever Ryo had said.

 

Resting her head on Ryo's shoulder, Kimiko just listened to them talk, feeling at peace. But suddenly, she caught sight of a column of smoke rising in the air in the distance and straightened up, focusing to get a better look. She heard her name and looked into her brother's face. "Over there," she answered and pointed at the smoke as it rose up into the air.

 

"It's coming from the main city!" Seiji whispered in horror as they all stopped and stared in rising concern at the billowing smoke. Suddenly, the alarm gong sounded from their village, startling them from their thoughts.

 

"The call to arms! Hayaku!" Ryo ordered and they all rushed back swiftly to the village square, where the rest of their people were gathering around their leader and a strange man dressed in royal armor.

 

They quickly went near the front to hear what Gokuran-sama had to announce. They didn't have to wait long as he grimly faced his people. "Arago has returned." Gasps resounded around them and murmuring rose up as fear and concern radiated from everyone. Kimiko laced her fingers tightly with Ryo and Seiji's, which were closest to her and they squeezed her fingers reassuringly.

 

With a nod, Gokuran-sama continued. "His Majesty has called upon all warriors to fight and protect this world. I call upon you to protect your people." His eyes were grim and dark with sorrow as he gazed upon his people and Kimiko swallowed hard on the fear that was rising up within her when he focused upon the men she loved. "Those who would fight, you leave at twilight. Prepare yourselves and may the spirits protect you and guide your feet and minds into victory."

 

Firm cheers from the men rose up in answer, but were underlined by quiet weeping from the women. Kimiko found that she couldn't look up as tears rolled down her cheeks. War. Fighting. They might die and she couldn't help them. She couldn't go and be with them! She was suddenly wrapped into a tight hug and she clung to her brother as she sobbed.

 

He didn't say anything and she knew he was trying to be strong. She knew all of them were trying to be strong. But she couldn't. Her heart was breaking with the fear that she might not see one or all of them at the end of this. Legend had it that the last time Arago had managed to break into the Ningenkai, he had decimated much of their land and several others before he had been sent back to his world.

 

Gently, she was released and she looked up at her brother, who brushed away the tears on her cheeks with a gentle finger. Sniffling, she turned and was enveloped in Seiji's hold. Seiji, whom she was closest to. She couldn't seem to stop crying as one by one, she hugged or was hugged by each of them before silently following her brother back to their home.

 

She and her mother tearfully dressed Ryo in his armor, making sure everything was tight and secure as their father watched silently, pride and sorrow warring on his face. When Ryo had been fully dressed, he faced their father and bowed deeply. Akira went forward slowly and rested his hands on his son's shoulders before leaning in and kissing Ryo's forehead in blessing. "Fight well, my son, and with honor," he whispered hoarsely. He straightened as Ryo nodded before looking over at their mother.

 

Yurino stepped forward and, even though she was fighting her tears, she hugged and kissed her son's cheek, whispering gently to him as he held her. He nodded and smiled before hugging her again. When she stepped away, Kimiko moved forward and hugged her brother tightly. "We'll always be family, right aniki?" she whispered thickly as they clung to each other.

 

"Always, imouto. We'll be back. Promise," Ryo whispered just as thickly before leaning back. "After all, you still have to decide which one gets to have you as his bride," he added teasingly and she giggled shyly. He cupped her cheek and brushed away some of her tears with a gentle thumb before releasing her and turning away.

 

He walked out of their home and to the square as they followed and soon he joined up with his friends and the rest of the young warriors. Kimiko stood with her parents, shaking as she watched them get into ranks with Sato at the head next to Ryo, since they were the best warriors of the clan.

 

Gokuran-sama stood before them and bowed deeply to them as did the rest of the village. "Go forth, sons of the Nikasen* Clan. Fight against the Youjakai and bring peace and honor to your clan and our kingdom," he declared firmly and the youth cried out in affirmation three times as their families watched and wept. They then mounted the horses that were next to them and rode out.

 

But as they left, the five youth turned and smiled at the one they were leaving behind. Kimiko swallowed her tears and stood taller, nodding in encouragement to them. She would wait for them.

 

*Two Rivers

 

*~~**~~*

 

Four months passed before the news that Kaos, the Guardian of the Ningenkai, had defeated Arago and the invading army reached them. There was much rejoicing and anticipation for the return of their warriors, but Kimiko wasn't the only one also worried that they had lost those same warriors. Finally, on the eve of the fifth month after their departure, what remained of the warriors of their clan returned, beaten, near dying for some, yet not broken and full of pride for what they had done.

 

The clan reacted almost immediately, rushing out to embrace or aid the injured soldiers to the healing hut, where they were treated for their various wounds. Kimiko went between the five men she loved, cleaning their wounds while whispering softly to them as they talked with her. Her heart soared with every moment spent with them, the fear and anxiety of the past five months flying away from her as she tended to them.

 

The one though that she spent the most time with was Seiji, who had been injured gravely protecting Sato, who had been injured just as dangerously. Her hands had gently washed away the blood and had placed a strong poultice on the infected wound before bandaging it while she whispered soothing words to him as he gritted his teeth against the pain. Afterwards, she had wiped his brow of the sweat before giving him some of the herbal tea that they were giving to all of the injured.

 

Once he was asleep comfortably, she went and checked on the other four, making sure that they were comfortable and resting. Shu and Shin she knew would be up in a day or so since their injuries had not been as serious. Touma would take a couple of weeks since he had gotten an arrow to the shoulder. Her brother had also received an arrow to the shoulder, so he would also not take long to heal. Seiji had been the worst with a stab to the gut that had nearly cost him his life. Satisfied though that all were comfortable and *home*, Kimiko went into the room where Sato was being treated. She bowed solemnly to Gokuran-sama, who was at his son's bedside as the young warrior fought to live.

 

Quietly, she took a rag from the basin of water and began wiping his brow. He flinched a bit and opened his eyes before looking over at her hazily. He smiled a bit, surprising her at the kindness in his eyes. "Kimiko-kun. I'm glad I could see you," he whispered then and she took the hand he managed to raise, holding it.

 

"Shh, don't speak or you'll strain yourself," Kimiko whispered gently as she smiled back. She reached up and wiped his face again, smiling as he turned his head into the cool cloth.

 

"Doesn't matter. I wanted to apologize, Kimiko-kun," Sato said softly and smiled a bit at her look of surprise. "I know. Not something to expect from me. I have been more than dishonorable to you and to our clan."

 

"Iie, son! You are an honorable man and respected in the clan!" Gokuran-sama protested as he squeezed the hand he was holding.

 

"Iya, 'tousan. I have brought you shame. I was feared in the clan and knew it and used it to my advantage whenever I could. I was the son of the chief. No one dared to defy me. Except for Kimiko-kun," Sato retorted gently as he gazed at his father before focusing on Kimiko. "You were the only one to say no to me and it infuriated me. I'd plotted to rape you and make you mine through wedlock, but then we were called to battle. I know now why it infuriated me so much that you denied me. It was because I knew I would never have your heart even if I had your body. Your heart belongs to five others, all of whom I envy."

 

"Sato-kun, don't say such things. You need to rest," Kimiko whispered tenderly as a couple of tears rolled down her face.

 

Smiling softly, Sato watched her calmly. "You cry for me. I am honored. You are an incredible woman, Kimiko-kun. I hope you will forgive me for causing such hardship to your gentle heart, Kimiko-kun," he murmured faintly.

 

Nodding as she sniffled, Kimiko held his hand to her cheek and squeezed it. "You are a good man, Sato-kun. Now just get better and we can work on being friends, ne?" she said tearfully as she smiled at him.

 

"Friends. I'd like that. Arigato Kimiko-kun. Arigato," Sato whispered and trailed off at the end as his eyes closed.

 

His hand went limp in hers and she sobbed. "Sato-kun? Sato-kun!" she cried and sobbed as she hugged his limp body. Gokuran-sama clutched his son's hand as he wept silently, his body shaking with his grief as his eldest son passed into the land of the dead. Teirana-sensei ran over and checked Sato before looking down grimly. She placed a silk cloth over Sato's face and bowed deeply to the dead body. Who once was a selfish man died an honorable man and those who saw that grieved.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Time seemed to pass swiftly yet not at all as the five healed and their clan recovered from their losses. Of the one hundred warriors that had left, ten had returned, a blow none had expected. The biggest loss to the clan had been Sato's death since Gokuran-sama's next children were five and three years of age. Their leader took the death of his son hard, aging before their eyes in his grief and it hurt all who saw him.

 

Kimiko was also hurting, for Sato had spoken with her last before passing and it haunted her, but she placed it aside as she helped her loved ones to heal. Shu and Shin were up and training again within two days and were joined shortly thereafter by Touma and Ryo. Kimiko would join them often, but most of the time would be with Seiji, taking care of him. She would regularly sit next to him and read to him or play some music while they talked and she would then take care of his injuries tenderly. It wasn't a surprise then that he was up and training again within a month, though he did earn her concern more often than not.

 

Seiji would often sneak off to train in private and that warm summer day was no different. Kimiko huffed softly when she found him practicing his katas, but her ire was forgotten when he grunted and bent in, clutching his wound. "Seiji!" she cried softly and ran to his side, then urged him to sit under the willow tree that was nearby. "Let me see," she ordered quietly as soon as he'd settled and she sat next to him and pushed up his bandages to check the wound. There was no blood and she sighed in relief that he hadn't injured himself more. "Baka! You know you need to rest and heal!" she scolded him as she reset his bandages around his waist.

 

"Gomen, Kimiko," Seiji whispered as he rested back and smiled a bit when she looked up at him reprovingly. He reached out and pulled her closer, smiling even more when she tucked herself closer to him, though she was careful around his wounds. He nuzzled her head gently as they just sat in silence.

 

Glancing up at him as the wind blew the willow tree branches around them, Kimiko watched him, wondering what he was thinking. "Seiji? Daijoubu?" she whispered as she cupped his face, drawing his attention down to her. He gazed at her silently, searching her face for something she didn't know what. Slowly then he leaned his head in and brushed his lips over hers, drawing her into a tender kiss that she returned after a second's surprised hesitation. It naturally deepened and he held her closer as their mouths worked against the other. His hand came up and cupped her face as she laced her hand in his hair and Kimiko couldn't stop the moan that left her from the feelings igniting within her.

 

After a bit, they drew apart, gazing at each other in silent contemplation as they gently caressed the other's face. Then, Seiji surprised her again as he whispered hoarsely, "Be my wife, Kimiko."

 

Stunned, Kimiko stared at him, not even daring to breathe. Was he serious? But she knew he was, knew that they all were. And that was what stopped her from answering immediately. She loved all of them, more than she dared to admit, and to commit to just one of them as their wife...to her it was an impossible task and one she couldn't make an instantaneous choice on.

 

With that in mind, she cupped his face and brushed her lips over his before whispering softly, "Give me time to answer, onegai Seiji?" She gazed up at him pleadingly and he nodded once, smiling at her gently, which in and of itself relaxed her. She tucked herself into him again and rested her cheek over his heart, just enjoying being close to him.

 

Neither of them noticed Ryo watching them from a distance nor did they see his smile of relief.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 3: Pasts Revealed and Hearts United pt. 3/3

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…

Warnings: The same as the other two chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.

Pairings: no concrete ones in this one, though they are all friends.

Rating: R for violence

Note: This is a flashback chapter. It’s based on some interesting pics of the boys in old Samurai armor and it got me wondering how they REALLY knew each other and were able to click so well together. This chapter flashes back to what I think were the first Troopers and looks at their connections to each other and my OC.

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

~Kaos speaking~

*time passing/changing*

 

*Three months after Arago's defeat*

 

Life went on in the small village as they all returned to their normal lives, moving on in their grief. Seiji was soon able to rejoin his friends in training and hunting for their clan, since they were now of the few young men able to do it along with the middle aged men. Kimiko worked harder in her studies with Teirana and soon was a noted healer of the clan herself. She had also become closer to Gokuran-sama along with Seiji as they reached out to him in his grief. They brought him out of his mourning and urged him to remember who he was and who his son had wanted him to be and that, in and of itself, seemed to break through his grief.

 

But their time of peace was very brief as word of another incursion by the Youjakai reached them, causing great distress through them all that perhaps Kaos had failed. The six friends each began training more, almost grim with the knowledge that soon they might have to go to battle again and leave behind one of them once more. While unbearable, it was what they knew to be.

 

However, what appeared to be a beautiful day instead brought great change to them all. The gathering bell suddenly sounded from the village square and all gathered to find that Kaos was standing next to their leader. All knelt before the monk, honored that the man who had been chosen to protect the Ningenkai was among them in their village.

 

He returned the bow of respect and asked quietly that they stand. "As many of you know, the Youjakai is once more attempting to invade our realm. Even with Arago destroyed, their power is great and deadly. However, with the power of light, I have created ten yoroi from the demon yoroi of Arago. I come here to your village to ask for bearers of the yoroi." His words caused murmurs of concern to rise up within the village. Who could bear such a burden?

 

Kimiko glanced nervously at the men she loved and felt her heart lurch when she saw the determination in their faces. They would volunteer, of that she was certain. Her only problem was could she let them go once more and stay behind, knowing she could be with them?

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as were the murmurs as Kaos continued. "I have already found four of the yoroi bearers. I come here to find the remaining six, for I sense within your noble village the souls of the six."

 

"Who will bring our village honor and wear these sacred yoroi?" Gokuran-sama called out firmly as he looked out over the villagers gathered.

 

"I will." Ryo stepped forward and stood in front of the two leaders. He placed his fist in the palm of his other hand and knelt onto one knee as he bowed his head. "It would be my honor to be a bearer."

 

"And I," Seiji stated as he moved as well and copied his best friend. One by one, Touma, Shin, and Shu moved to be by their friends and knelt in front of the entire village and the two leaders as silence fell over all gathered, respect and sorrow weighing heavily upon them all.

 

"You five are indeed the ones I seek. But there are six remaining yoroi. Is there no other who would take up this task?" Kaos asked as he gazed out over the crowd.

 

But no one stepped forward as Gokuran-sama turned to Kaos. "I am afraid that the only other ones who may have come forward are in the afterlife, Kaos-sama. Forgive me," he said sadly as he bowed deeply.

 

"Do not apologize, Gokuran of the Nikasen Clan. You have a village filled with great warriors," Kaos replied as he placed a hand on Gokuran-sama's shoulder.

 

"Kaos-sama! Onegai, let me fight with them!"

 

The cry startled all of them as Kimiko darted out suddenly, shaking off her mother's hold to run out and prostrate herself before the two leaders as the villagers broke the silence with an uproar of outrage. The five young warriors watched in horror as Kaos brought his staff up and clanged it down sharply, silencing the uproar before stepping from the patio on which he had been standing with Gokuran. Yurino suddenly rushed forward and laid herself over Kimiko, looking up at him pleadingly as he stopped before them. "Onegai, Kaos-sama, please forgive her! She is mad with grief that her brother must go out and fight again!"

 

"Iie 'kaasan! I can fight with them! Please!" Kimiko protested as she sat up and glared at her desperately. She turned her gaze up to the silent monk, and then prostrated herself once more. "Onegai, Kaos-sama!"

 

Silence fell over the crowd once more as Kaos looked down at her, and then turned his gaze to the five young men who remained bowed behind her. He seemed to note their battle to stay where they were and not protect her, which showed how much she meant to them and them to her. He turned his gaze back to the trembling forms of the two women before him and knelt, touching Kimiko on the head. "Rise, my child and do not fear. I shall not condemn such bravery and neither should anyone else," he declared quietly and straightened as the two women stood. Yurino slowly moved back to her husband's side with her head bowed, tears dripping to the ground in her grief.

 

Kimiko looked up at Kaos and bit her lip before whispering, "I know that it is forbidden for a woman to learn the fighting ways, but I know them and I would fight at their sides. They are strong and brave and I cannot stand back and watch them leave again when I know I can fight with them with the same strength and bravery." Kaos didn't answer her as tears rolled down her face but she remained strong as he gazed at her.

 

"Your bravery and love is very strong, young one. You do your village and family great honor for braving their wrath and death in order to fight alongside the men you love and cherish. I honor that. You are indeed the sixth that I had been hoping for," he stated suddenly and gasps floated up from the gathered at his pronouncement.

 

Beaming, Kimiko bowed low again as the other five warriors bowed their heads. As one, they shouted, "Arigato gozaimasu!" With that, she moved to kneel at Shu's side as the villagers around them cheered.

 

Nodding, Kaos brought up his staff and clanged it down once more, silencing them. "Village of the Nikasen Clan! On this day, great honor has come from you and I thank you! Before you stand the six who will bring peace once more to this realm! Stand my children and receive your yoroi!" Cheering rose up again as the six youths stood before him proudly. Kaos brought out six orbs that glowed brilliant colors of red, green, indigo, orange, gold, and light blue. He held them up and all could see the virtues that had begun to radiate from them.

 

Silence fell once more over the gathered as they watched in awe when the orbs rose up slowly and began circling gently above Kaos’ hand. “To each a virtue and to each one of the elements of life. Rekka...Jin!” The red orb flew out and stopped in front of Ryo. Ryo took it and instantly was clad in armor that seemed to be made of mystic iron. He held up his hand and clenched his fist tight as gasps rose up around them.

 

Nodding, Kaos looked out again. “Korin...Rei! Tenku...Chi! Suiko...Shin! Kongo...Gi! Reikon...Ai!” With each call, the orbs flew to their new owners: green to Seiji, indigo to Touma, light blue to Shin, orange to Shu, and gold to Kimiko. Each youth was clad the same as Ryo in yoroi. As one, they mirrored Ryo and held their fists up before calling out:

 

“Busou...Rekka!”

“Busou...Korin!”

“Busou...Tenku!”

“Busou...Suiko!”

“Busou...Kongo!”

“Busou...Reikon!”

 

They stood before their clan and Kaos clad in the yoroi that would save their world, mystical yoroi that carried within it great power that grew with them. Kaos nodded, pleased as he saw their pure hearts and virtues igniting the power within the purified yoroi. “You must go now. Believe in each other and your yoroi and you will succeed in saving our realm,” he stated clearly and cheering rose up around them as they bowed firmly. With another clang of his staff, a flare of light shot around them and the villagers stared at where the six warriors and Kaos had been. With hope in their hearts, they knelt and prayed for their success and safety.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The sounds of clanging and shouts filled the battlefield as the ten warriors fought against the armies of the Youjakai. The giant torii gate of the Youjakai stood looming behind the masses of demons that were pouring out of its open gates and causing destruction and chaos throughout the countryside. It was becoming difficult for the ten warriors to push back the seemingly never ending stream of evil, but they kept going, as they had been for two days.

 

Seiji looked around after slashing through a group of spear wielding demons. He saw each of his friends as they fought and felt despair well up in him at the thought that they might not succeed. Sure, they could feel their energy rising with their yoroi, but it felt like it then dropped back, like they weren’t tapping all of it. And they were starting to become desperate as the enemy kept pouring out of the gate that loomed in the distance.

 

He glanced over suddenly as a few more soldiers were suddenly cut through and Kimiko grinned at him, lightening his heart. She stood back to back with him as they fought and he found his strength returning, growing. But then suddenly he realized that they were separated as the group of demons crowded closer to him and he felt fear and panic rising. He cried out as he slashed desperately and he heard her calling his name. He looked over as he saw a demon raising its sword to strike him down, but then it smoked and fell apart with her sai sticking out of it. She grinned at him again as she panted, but his relief was short lived as he saw another demon swiftly move up behind her and stab through.

 

Time seemed to stop as he watched her eyes widen in shock as the spear pushed through her chest, but then it sped up as he screamed her name in anguish. He slashed his way to her as she fell slowly to the ground and he felt his power suddenly flare up. With a cry of sheer agony, he brought his datchi up and cried out an attack he didn’t know he had. “Rai...Ko...Zan!” Green lightening struck out, destroying a swath of soldiers and leaving behind an area of smoldering remains around the two soldiers.

 

But he didn’t care as his sword fell from his numb fingertips and he knelt next to her body. He held her close, whispering her name as she struggled to breathe in his arms while blood bubbled from her mouth. She looked up at him as the others ran to their sides with horrified cries and she smiled at him before whispering, “I would have said yes, Seiji.”

 

His heart broke completely as he sobbed and held her tightly before Ryo took her from his arms. He looked up as the others drew closer and watched as Ryo brushed away his sister’s hair from her face. She gazed up at him and smiled before coughing a bit. “Gomen ne, aniki. I failed you. I failed all of you. I just wasn’t good enough,” she managed and Ryo shook his head as he smiled through his tears.

 

“You were the best, imouto. I’ve never been more proud,” he whispered through his tears before bringing her up and kissing her forehead. She smiled at him as she glowed golden and the yoroi left her so she was clad in her bloody kimono. She turned her gaze to all of them then her eyes closed as she relaxed in death. Ryo sobbed as he held her closely then screamed in anguish and denial as he cried.

 

Suddenly, all five of them stood up slowly, glowing brilliantly as tears streaked their faces. They turned towards the swarm of enemy as it flowed out of the torii and suddenly their power peaked. With a scream of rage and grief, Ryo held up his arms as his friends exploded towards him with power and he was suddenly clad in white yoroi, power shimmering off of him as he stepped forward. He held up his katanas and swept them forward, flames of pure white light shooting out as he yelled his attack. “Cho Dan Do... Sou...En...Zan!!”

 

The white fire blasted through what remained of the soldiers and destroyed the gate, sealing it off completely and protecting their realm before dissipating. He turned to his sister’s fallen body where his friends were and fell to his knees sobbing. He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as they all wept in grief.

 

After a while, the soft clanging of Kaos’ staff broke through their grief as the monk came over to them. They could see tears rolling down his cheeks and knew that he too was grieved at their loss. He held out his hand and the orb of Kimiko's yoroi went to his hand. Then, the sound of additional yoroi bending made them notice the other four warriors who had fought with them kneeling in honor and sorrow beside them.

 

Kaos bowed his head and held up two fingers in prayer. “I give you this, my Samurai Troopers. In the time of Arago’s return, so too shall you return to live lives that were denied you in this time. With the strength of your hearts and souls, you shall win and save this world once more and then you shall live in the love that had been denied you.” With that promise, he bowed to them as the yoroi faded into the sub armor that had first appeared, which then turned into the orbs that had summoned the yoroi.

 

Turning, he began walking slowly across the battlefield and as he did the demons’ remains crumbled into ash and were blown away. Soon, the warriors followed him slowly back towards their villages with Kimiko in Ryo’s arms. When they arrived at Nikasen Village, cheers greeted them, but then they turned to sobbing and sorrow when they saw the one who did not make it back alive. Yurino and Akira stood at the front of the crowd as Ryo walked up to them with Kimiko’s body and Yurino fell to her knees sobbing in grief as Akira gently took his daughter’s body from his son. Ryo was held up by Seiji and Shu as they walked towards the clearing in the woods where they would build her pyre, but first they would have a vigil in her honor.

 

Kaos watched all of these things and stood silently with them as they held vigil and prayed for her safe passage to the other world. The next morning, as dawn touched the sky with purple and pinks and reds, Akira was given a torch by Gokuran-sama. Silently, he went over to his daughter’s side where she lay after being cleaned and dressed in her favorite kimono that had been a gift for her sixteenth birthday. He placed a kiss on her forehead then covered her face with a cloth before stepping back and lighting the kindling around her pyre. The flames burst up immediately and engulfed her as sobbing and chanting rose up around the clearing. But the five who had loved her best remained silent, their faces grim with their grief while their eyes were dry.

 

They watched the one they loved burn into ash and stayed in the clearing even after Akira and Yurino had left with the rest of the villagers. Only Kaos stood with them, his staff chiming gently whether in sympathy or prophesy no one knew.

 

*Present time*

 

Slowly, the chiming grew still as Kaos’ words brought the Troopers back into their present lives. ~Your destinies are now for you to decide, Samurai Troopers. I have kept my word. Live your lives together as you fully see fit and know that you are indeed meant to have met.~ His words faded into darkness with the chiming as the glow of their yoroi souls diminished once more.

 

With that, the five young men woke and sat up with soft gasps, eyes wide with revelations and sudden fear as it crashed in on them. Almost as one, they sprang from their beds and ran lightly to Kimiko’s room, searching frantically for the one they feared lost again. But when they arrived, they saw her sitting up slowly and looking over at them with wide eyes. A smile suddenly crossed her lips as they stared at each other before happy cries left the young men and they rushed to her side.

 

Ryo was the first to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as she wrapped her own arms around him. The other four almost immediately sat with them and wrapped their arms around the two, nearly shaking with joy at all of the revelations they’d learned in a night. Finally, after a bit, Ryo leaned back a little and gazed at her. “How are you still alive? You died in the dream!”

 

“No I didn’t. My spirit...Kimiko’s spirit lived and watched and grieved. But she also heard Kaos’ promise...” Kimiko smiled up at him and then at the other four. “Plus, I don’t think we were dreaming,” she added in a whisper as she leaned a bit into Shu.

 

“Was too damn real. I’m just glad it wasn’t *that* real,” Shu murmured as he pressed a kiss to her head and they all nodded in relief. Silently, they settled in and fell asleep together, relief at the brief peace letting them relax and be together.

 

TBC in Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 4: Destinies Fulfilled!


End file.
